


It All Passed So Quickly

by directioner_marooned



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directioner_marooned/pseuds/directioner_marooned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is in mourning of Zayn quitting One Direction.</p>
<p>March 25th, 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zayn

I sighed and picked up my bags glancing one last time at the hotel behind me. I wasn't sure where to go now. My whole life had been planned out but now, I don't know anything. Perrie has basically persuaded me to quit. She was tired of all the rumours and the publicity. I was too. There were lots of bitches, who called themselves 'fans' who spread rumors about me cheating or me being a bad person, anything really. There were also others, I'm not sure if they were fans or not, but they destroyed me. They constantly stalked me, invaded my privacy and got too personal. Perrie was tired of them and so I quit. I honestly don't know how to survive anymore but I have to try. Try for Perrie. There's nobody else to try for anyway.I turned and headed away.

\---------------------------------------

I sat down on the couch and leaned back closing my eyes. Perrie wouldn't be back for another hour and I had some time to myself. A month had passed since I quit and I hadn't been doing so well. I had started self harming about six hours after I retired and I was addicted to it now. I hadn't tweeted, done any interviews, or been seen in public since I quit. I had gotten a new phone and a new number and cut all ties to my previous life. 

I got up and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I pulled out a razor and rolled up my sleeves. Slowly I pulled the blade across my skin relishing in the sharp pain and the red blood. I drew the blade over my arm several more times making the symbols 1D once and vertical lines the other times. I switched arms and made a horizontal cut on my right arm. This was the counting arm. I cut in line for each day I had been without the boys.

,"Zayn" Perrie called startling me. I quickly put the razor down an walked into the kitchen, greeting her with a kiss. At the same time though, I let a sad smile cross my face.


	2. 2

Zayn

I was really bored. For the past five hours Perrie has been watching movies. The first one was the Notebook, which I really hated, and now she was on High School Musical, which I have seen about a billion times.

"Zayn" Perrie said, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

"Yes love" I said sending her a quick smile which she didn't return. Instead she frowned and began to speak.

"I cheated on you!" she blurted out. "I met a guy named Jack and he persuaded me to go on a date with him. Twice." Here she paused waiting for me to speak.

After a couple seconds of ckovking air, I managed to gasp out "Do you love him?"

Perrie automatically looked horrified. "Of course not. I've just been so stressed lately and it clouded up my judgment. I will never stop loving you." I nodded slowly but didn't reply. 

She smiled at me, looking kind of nervous. Carefully, she wrapped her arm around me and hugged me. I just looked down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zayn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a theory that Zayn might have quit the band because he felt guilty that he cheated on Perrie. I DON'T KNOW IF HE DID CHEAT ON HER BUT IF HE DID, SHE DESERVED IT. SHE PROBABLY INFLUENCED HIM TO QUIT, BREAKING MANY PEOPLE'S HEARTS. I HATE HER. AFTER BEING SIX MONTHS CLEAN I STARTED SELF HARMING AGAIN. Zayn, save me!


End file.
